


The Heroine Addict's Downfall

by aelins



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Clary and Jace find themselves in hot water when, after a night of heavy drinking and sinning Clary ends up pregnant. How will this change the future for Jace? Will the football scholarship he's been offered have to go the way of the wind? Will Clary be stuck with a baby?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Heroine Addict's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in... I want to say 2016/2017. It's a bit... lmfao different from my usual but I hadn't written fic in a really long time when I wrote this and to say I was rusty... is an extreme understatement. It's nearly done, and I'll likely go back and edit. Put your pitchforks away lol.

* * *

I’m a heroine addict, I need to have sex with women who have saved someone’s life 

Mitch Hedberg

* * *

It was the first game of the season and Clary was warming up with the other girls. Clary was a cheerleader on Mahopac’s varsity cheer squad. Her best friend, Izzy, was the captain of the team. “Girls get those hamstrings warmed up I don’t want anyone pulling a muscle!” It just so happened that if Clary played her cards right she would succeed Izzy’s spot as captain. 

Aline, one of the younger girls on the squad was watching the football players warm up with avid enthusiasm, phone out and all. “Penhallow! Put the phone away and do 50 jumping jacks.” Isabelle barked at her. 

“But--!” She stammered.

“I don’t want to hear it! We’re here to cheer the boys on not take pictures of them in their warm-ups.” Izzy barked at Aline. 

Aline settled next to Clary and started stretching. “She’s a total hard ass.” Aline mumbled to Clary. 

“She’s actually not that bad considering she has 15 girls and 5 guys to look after and make sure we all do our stunts correctly.” 

Aline looked affronted but Clary paid her no mind. Clary had been stretching for about fifteen minutes and felt like it was time to jog for a little while. The stands were still empty but in about thirty minutes that would all change. 

“I’m going to go jog, make sure you warm up!” She said to the Aline.

Clary took off at a jog around the track which encompassed the football field. As she jogged she got a good look at the boys, most of which were her friends. Jace, the star quarterback was throwing and she caught his gaze as she passed him, jogging. “Heya Clary, ready for the game?” 

“You bet, hope you’re ready to throw down!” 

“Always am!” Jace said, laughing with his other teammates.

Clary kept running around the elliptical track and ended up doing 2 laps saying hello to the various friends she had on the football team. She slowed down to a walk and finished the third lap walking back to the cheerleaders. “Hey, what’s everyone doing?” 

“We’ve got to practice our throwing so Clary get ready.” One of the seniors said to her.

People were starting to file in for the football game and Clary’s heart soared with excitement. She loved cheering and she loved cheering for this team. What she loved the most was the after party Izzy was sure to invite her to afterward.

  
  


Meanwhile Jace was in the locker room gearing up. Alec was roughhousing with the other boys the thrum of energy pulsed through the locker room. Jace had been captain on this team for two years, he’d been the first junior to be nominated and promoted to captain in 15 years. He was good and he knew it. 

“C’mon guys stop fuckin’ around.” He grumbles at his teammates. 

They all laughed but no one followed him as he headed outside. They knew this was how they won the game. Jace headed out to the grassy patch out of the side of the locker room and took his helmet with him. He checked to make sure no one was watching him and he kissed the cross necklace at his throat. Religion wasn’t a big deal to him but he did believe in a higher power. He had to do this before every game and the boys knew better than to disturb him while he was getting his head in the right space for the game. He said a silent prayer for speed, agility and strength. He always felt lighter after he requested guidance. He put his headphones in and turned up the volume. 

This was another secret of his. He had one song that he listened to before every game. The Chain by Fleetwood Mac played through his headphones. He got down in a plank position and started warming up with mountain climbers. 

_ Listen to the wind blow, watch the sunrise _ _  
_ _ Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies _ _  
_ _ And if, you don't love me now _ _  
_ _ You will never love me again _ _  
_ _ I can still hear you saying _ _  
_ _ You would never break the chain  _

He was at 50 mountain climbers. He pushed himself to go faster, harder. His breath came in measured pants. He knew exactly how to warm up, this was something he’d done a thousand times. He was at 100 mountain climbers and decided to switch to push-ups. His throwing arm needed to get a little more warmed up. He didn’t want to wear out his throwing arm and coach always wanted him on point so he only did 30 push-ups. He stood up, and did 100 jumping jacks to finish it all off. He was good to go. 

“Son you better be ready it’s time!” Coach Herondale said. 

“Yessir.” He said shaking the sweat off. 

*~*~*

After all the girls had warmed up and they had practiced a basket toss several times they’d eaten up all their time to get ready and the girls rallied around where the boys were going to come out of the locker rooms. Coach Herondale, Jace’s father, liked to put on as much of show as possible. Clary grabbed her pom poms, she could feel the buzz of nervous energy going through her. Jace and Alec (Jace’s best friend) were up for scholarships this year and even though there weren’t scouts in the crowd tonight she knew it would be a good game. 

In the moment she had spaced she noticed her mother was in the stands now and she waved to her. “Are the boys coming or what?” 

Just then, Coach Herondale strode out into the crowd and Clary grabbed her pom poms. The girls broke out into cheering and they waved their pom poms. 

The team ran out of the locker room, waving to the crowd. Jace came out last and kept his head down, ignoring the shouts of “Herondale! Herondale! Herondale!” from the crowd. 

Clary moved away from the locker rooms and they all gathered in front of the stands. They huddled together, all twenty of them and Isabelle held court. “Ok girls, we’re playing against a really good team tonight, the Tartans are a strong team so our boys are going to need your full attention. She put her hand in the center and the rest of the girl’s hands followed, including Clary’s. “3-2-1, go Mahopac Angels!” They shouted and cheered. Through the crowd of people in the stands Clary could see her mother smiling and waving at her as she got into formation. Their opening cheer was going to be done to Beyonce’s Freedom. It was one of Clary’s favorite songs. Clary could smell the kettle corn being made by the concessions stand and and caught a glimpse of someone making cotton candy. She sighed, Isabelle turned on the music and the kick off started, she  _ loved _ football. 

She was cheering but she was more focused on the game than anything, Jace had the ball and he passed it to Alec, then Alec passed to the ball to Jordan. It was the first down and they’d already moved the ball 15 yards. She came back to cheer and realized it was time for her first stunt. She had to do a basket toss. She put her feet on the other girl’s arms and flew into the air. She felt so free up here. She wasn’t paying attention to the game now, she couldn’t, she had to focus on the stunt but as she piked with her toes pointed perfectly she realized she loved being in the air more than anything else in the world. She took a deep breath as she started to fall back to the ground and she landed perfectly in the other girl’s arms 

She got back on the ground and they started a cheer for the offense. “Ten yards, ten more yards /For our team, it's not hard! / Give me a T-O-U-C-H-D-O-W-N! / Touchdown! Touchdown! Touchdown!” She rustled her pom poms in the air and gave a loud whoop. 

Izzy rallied them and told them to do Spirit Up. Izzy changed the music and they started cheering. “Angels! / Keep it up! / Come on! / Keep that Angels / Spirit up!” All the girls shouted in unison. 

The rest of the game seemed to go by in a blur of completed passes, touchdowns and field goals. Jace had decimated the rival team with his amazing throwing arm and she’d cheered him to victory. 

After the game had been won Izzy said, “There’s going to be a party at Jace’s you want to come? I know you’re kind of into him.” 

Clary was pleased to be invited but had no idea how Izzy knew she was into Jace. “What do you mean ‘I know you’re kind of into him?’” Clary said, puzzled. 

“You were staring at him the whole game!” Izzy said. 

Clary shrugged it off. “I’d have to be blind to not be into him.” 

“Why don’t we go back to your house and I’ll dress you up accordingly?” 

Mahopac wasn’t far from Clary’s house so they walked back 5 blocks total. When they got home Luke and Jocelyn were upstairs so Clary safely snuck Isabelle into her room. There, they picked out some outfits and talked about the game. 

“You have to admit he’s super fucking hot.” Isabelle babbled in her ear. 

“Of course he is but that doesn’t mean I want to bang him!” Clary said flushing. She smoothed over her outfit and gazed in the mirror. She was impressed with what she saw. Her slim frame was covered in one of Izzy’s numerous black cocktail dresses that she’d stashed at Clary’s house. This particular number had a plunging neckline with slits reaching all down the sides. Risking her mother’s potential wrath, Clary had “borrowed”, her mother’s favorite pair of black leather heels to tie the outfit together. She was going to scuff them, she knew it but that was the price you paid for being fashion forward. 

Izzy, looking glamorous as usual in a black mini skirt, a shimmering silver top and boots that hit just above her knee, looked Clary over appraisingly. 

“Lipstick.” Was the only comment the raven haired girl had after a thorough examination. Snatching a tube labeled “Fresh Blood” in a silver scrawl, Isabelle grabbed Clary’s face in her hands, artfully applying the color.

“How are we getting out of here?” Izzy wondered aloud, as she carefully blotted Clary’s lips. “You know Luke will never let you out the front door looking dressed up.”

Clary wasn’t sure Izzy’s definition of “dressed up” was the same as the rest of the world’s. In Alec’s, Izzy’s older brother’s, words, most people would call Izzy’s “dressed up” more streetwalker chic.

“Luke would flip his lid, no doubt. We can just hop out the window and leave them a note.” 

“A note?”

“I don’t want mom to worry.” Clary said defensively, “We’ll be home by one tops right?” She said hopefully. 

“More like three or four. Remember the last time we went to one of Jace’s parties? I’m not even planning on going home tonight. Probably just crash there.” 

Clary sighed. “I’ll just tell them we went to your house. To have a movie marathon with Max or something.”

“Atta girl!” Isabelle enthused. 

“Grab your shit. Let’s go.” Clary scratched out a quick note and left it on her bedside table. Opening the window and hopped out onto the crisp leaves of her front yard, Izzy on her heels.

Jace’s wasn’t far from Clary’s house so they walked. Clary’s feet would hate her tomorrow but the promise of the night ahead made it worth it. Even at the other end of the street they could hear the loud music blasting from Jace’s house. The golden boy of Mahopac High School parent’s were always out of town. This made it the perfect place for Mahopac’s number one party spot. 

Once they pushed past the throng of teenagers on the lawn, Izzy opened the door to the house. If there wasn’t a bra hanging from the ceiling fan and the unpleasant aroma of cheap vodka mixed with vomit permeating the air it would have been a beautiful home. Unfortunately,  _ that  _ was  **not** the case. Roughly seventy seniors and juniors from Mahopac High School were packed into the elegant house. Who knows how many more individuals had come to the party, spilled out onto the lawn. 

“Drink, then pong table.” Izzy said, as she grabbed Clary’s hand and pulled her through the crowd. 

The kitchen was filled with a veritable cascade of bodies, layered between thick clouds of smoke. Clary was pretty sure she was getting contact high from it all. Finally, they found the liquor. The back counter of the room was covered in an array of different colored bottles. The girls each poured a generous helping of vodka into cups, adding a splash of cranberry juice to top it all off. They fought their way through the haze of people and out into the dining room. The massive mahogany table was usually used for formal dinners, but tonight it played host to a very different activity. Beer pong. 

The captain of the football team, held court at the top of table. His hair glinted under the fluorescent bulbs of the chandelier, painting him the literal golden boy of Mahopac High. With a grand five cups left on his side and two on his opponents, Jace Herondale seemed to be slaying.

The competitive side of Clary perked up, “Can Izzy and I play winner”

Jace nodded, not taking his eyes off of the game. His commitment and focus was laser sharp. Behind him his pong partner Alec, who also happened to be Izzy’s brother, stared down the competition. Needless to say they won the game. 

While the boys re-racked the cups, Izzy and Clary half-heartedly strategized. The music switched to something more upbeat than the previous song and Clary’s hips swayed unconsciously. Pulling her curled hair up into a high ponytail, she and Izzy took their places behind the table.

“We go first.” Alec said, folding his arms across his chest, aiming the intimidating glare he usually saved or the field at his sister and significantly shorter friend. Jace pulled back his arm and aimed for the front cup. The ball lands with a distinct ‘plonk’ in the front cup of their rack. Alec hollered and high fived Jace. Their excitement ended abruptly with a death glare for Izzy.

“You guys gotta drink everything.” Alec said smugly, gesturing to the cups, but not meeting Izzy’s eyes. 

“What!” Clary’s eyes widened.

“We didn’t agree to these rules Alec.” Izzy growled.

“House rules!” Alec snapped.

Jace nodded coolly, picking up his own cup of beer, “Go on then.” His lips turned up into the sexy smirk that would have made most of the girls at the high school drop to their knees. Izzy and Clary just glared.

It was chilly, but Clary didn’t feel the cold. She was tipsy, definitely, but she’d sworn to Izzy that she would finish the vodka and cranberry juice from earlier. Jace stepped out of the house and found her. 

“You alright? Sorry Alec was a douche, I shouldn’t have made you and Iz drink all that beer.” 

“You know you look amazing tonight?” Jace said softly to her. 

“You’re just saying that because Izzy dressed me up.” She said flushing slightly. 

“Izzy does a damn good job of dressing you up then.” He slung an arm around her nearly bare shoulders and said, “Aren’t you cold?” There was just barely a chill in the air that came in early September but Clary wasn’t wearing much and there were tiny goosebumps on her skin. 

“Here take my jacket.” He said. 

“Oh no, that’s ok I was just having a break from all the smoke.” Clary said smiling up at him. 

“Alright. Are you sure you’re ok? That  _ was _ a lot of beer and I know you don’t usually drink much.” 

“Yeah I’m good, will you dance with me?” Clary asked. She didn’t usually dance at these parties. She was too embarrassed, too shy, but she’d had a lot of liquor and Jace was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read. 

“Yeah, c’mon I know just the song.” Jace said taking her hand in his and dragging her back inside. 

Jace and Clary had known each other for years, had many mutual friends and went to the same school, so she thought she knew plenty about him. When they get inside they go to what must’ve been the living room (only the furniture was all pushed to the walls of the room, effectively creating a dance floor) and changed the song. Clary didn’t know the words to the song but it was catchy and as they found a place in the middle of the room she started to move her hips. 

_ And I hardly hear your voice, it's like you up to somethin' _

_ Why do I always feel alone, but you don't owe me nothin' _

She knew she wanted to dance with him but the other girls on the dance floor were all over the boys. She lets her hips follow the beat of the music and Jace turned her so her ass was flush with his hips. She didn’t know if this was a good idea… she and Jace were friends and she wasn’t sure how much she wanted to give into her crush on him. Still, the music thumped on and she kept moving her hips to the sound of the rhythm. 

_ We used to go all night, but now it's just a fuckin' bar fight _

_ I know you hate it when I talk like that _

_ Aw right, you remember prom night _

_ Yeah that was a bomb night _

When the song ended Clary decided she had something she needed to talk to Jace about, something that had been bothering her for ages. “C’mon I want to talk to you about something.” Clary said finishing her drink. 

Jace looked disappointed that his dance was over but they retreated to the crowded kitchen and Clary got another vodka and cranberry juice. Jace filled a cup halfway with ice and tequila. Clary pulled him outside to a nook in the front yard, where they could be nearly alone. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jace said taking a sip of tequila. 

“I’m a virgin.” Clary said suddenly and Jace gagged on his tequila. She clapped him over the back several times and his watery eyes fixed on her. 

“Yeah I figured as much since you’re 16. What do you want me to do about it?” 

“Well..” Clary flushed. “I’ve never thought losing my virginity was a big deal and I don’t know why girls save themselves for the ‘right’ guy because face it, there is no right guy. I just want to get over all that awkward virgin stuff and... “ It just didn’t make sense to her to wait for the right guy. Jace was her friend, he was attractive and definitely more experienced than her so it seemed like a simple solution to a complex problem. 

“Are you sure Clary?” 

“Positive.” 

“Let’s finish our drinks and see where that goes. I’m not saying yes but I’m not saying no either.” Jace said and Clary smiled. Finally! Someone who would do this for her.

*~*~*

Clary was in the process of finishing her drink when she walked by the bathroom door on the first floor. She saw a dark pool of black hair poised over the toilet with the door open. “Izzy?” 

Groaning, Izzy said, “In here!” As her stomach gave another violent retch. Clary crowded in the bathroom with Izzy and held her hair.

“Hey what happened Iz?” 

“I played truth or dare and got dared to do five shots of Everclear**.” 

“Oh my god! Iz that’s so stupid you could have really gotten sick!” 

“I’m fine!” But just then she retched violently into the toilet. “Can you get my brother?” Izzy asked weakly. 

“Yeah sure. Stay there.” Clary went back out into the party and found Alec and Jace playing beer pong at the kitchen table again. 

“Hey Alec!” Clary shouted over the music. 

He had been in the middle of trying to shoot the pong ball, it missed and went wild. “Damnit Clary!” 

“It’s not my fault! Iz needs you, she’s sick.” 

“Figures I get to be party mom.” Alec said disparagingly. He made his way to the front of the house where his sister was waiting for him. 

Clary stepped away from the pong table and Jace caught her in his grip. “Does anyone know you asked me to do this?” 

“No. Izzy knows that we’re friends but that’s something the whole school knows. She doesn’t suspect that I’d do anything like this.” 

“Good. I’m 18 and if we do this no one can know.” 

“Jace, it’s not that big of a deal!” 

“Yeah, it definitely is. How do you think Luke would feel about this?” Jace asked and Clary flushed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Do you want to just get this over with?” 

“Yeah, is there a room free upstairs?” 

“My room is locked so yeah.” 

“Ok let’s go.” 

  
  


Clary thought the whole thing would be rather transactional. But that wasn’t Jace. The music of the party faded away while they were upstairs and Jace put on something slow. “Why do you want to do this?” He asked her. “Couldn’t you wait for someone --- a boyfriend --- who wanted to do this? I mean have you ever had a boyfriend?” He was sitting on the bed and he pulled her down to sit next to him. 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend, I mean… I’ve kissed Simon, but that’s not the same thing. Iz gets to have so much fun hooking up with people and I get jealous. The whole no strings attached idea is really appealing to me. I’m not looking for anything past friends with benefits with a guy ---” She stopped and realized Jace must think she wanted to friends with benefits with him and decided she needed to clear that up right away. “I don’t want this to mess up our friendship. You mean a lot to me Jace, but as a friend. For a girl being a virgin means not being able to give head because you don’t know how and not being able to have random hookups whenever you want because you’re afraid it’ll hurt.” 

“Isn’t that  _ exactly _ what this is, Clare-Bear?” 

He only called her that when he was trying to get on her good side, most likely to try to get her to say she didn’t want this. 

“Yeah but…” Clary sighed. 

“You’re on birth control right?” 

“No. My mom won’t let me.” 

He frowned. “I have condoms, it’s no big deal.”

Clary placed her hand on Jace’s thigh. “Kiss me.” 

Jace leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back allowing her hands to trace through the silky strands of his blonde hair. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked and nipped his lip momentarily earning her a sigh from him. The slow melody played in the background and the moment seemed frozen forever in time but then it shattered as she let his lip go with a pop. 

“You’re a good kisser.” Jace said softly. 

“Thank you.” Clary said blushing. 

“You want me to help you take this off?” He said, running his finger down the plunging neckline of her dress. 

“Yeah sure.” She stood up and started to unzip the dress, letting him finish when she couldn’t reach the zipper anymore. It fell in a pool around her feet and she stepped out of it, revealing a lacy black bra and matching panties. 

“You look perfect.” He whispered. 

She leaned in and kissed him again, allowing their tongues to dance for long moments. As she kissed him, her hands floated down to his white t-shirt and pulled up the hem, feeling the outline of his ribs over her fingers. Only when the need for air and more skin to skin contact became an issue did she break the kiss. 

“Put your hands over your head.” She asked him and he complied and she tugged the shirt off him. She reveled in the fact that he was built like a god, all hard angles of muscle and bone. It was so much better than she hoped for. Her mouth found it’s way to his neck and she latched onto him, kissing and sucking the long column of his neck. He let out a little whimper as she sucked lower, towards his collar bone. 

“Clary, you’re sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure.” She said, surfacing for air. 

“Get on the bed, honey.” 

She flushed the color of her hair. She wanted this so much, so, so much. “Ok.” She got on the bed and slipped off her panties, laid bare for him. “Let me suck you off.” 

“You don’t have to.” Jace said, running his fingers through her hair. 

“I want to.” Clary said smiling up at him, clumsily she unbuckled his belt and laid him down on the bed, she unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down to his knees. He was almost bursting out of his jeans he’s so hard and when she fishes him out of his boxers she’s surprised how big he is. He’s not huge but still, she doesn’t know how she’s going to fit all of  _ that _ inside her. 

She nestled herself in between his legs and pulls his cock into her mouth. He tastes good… she bobs her head up and down a couple times on him and he takes one of her hands and puts it on his shaft. “Jerk me while you suck.” He muttered to her. His eyes were closed and he looked pretty blissed out. She could feel how wet she was, too. She wanted to go further with him but sucked his cock a little longer. When gentle whimpers of “Clary!” start tumbling from his lips she figures it’s time. 

“I’m ready are you?” She asks him. 

“Yeah.” He rasps. 

She lies down next to him and pulls her panties down. She looks at him through her eyelashes and  _ damn _ is it just the alcohol or does it almost seem like the light glinting off his hair makes a halo? 

“It’s going to sting at first but I promise I’ll make you feel good.” He says as he takes out a condom. 

“Ok.” 

He flopped down on the bed next to her and smirked. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently. Desire bloomed behind her navel. If this was what she was missing out on then she was glad she was discovering it now. 

He let her nipple go with a pop and gently touched the inside of her thighs with the tips of his fingers, dragging them down to the inside of her knees and gently nudging her knees open. He slipped a finger inside her and pressed his thumb  _ there _ , rubbing in small circles. 

“Jace!” Clary whined. And then he did it, he did something inside of her that made the heat in her belly coil. 

She heard a condom wrapper tearing but she was so blissed out she honestly wasn’t paying much attention. “You ready?” 

He said as he lined himself up with her. “Yeah just do it.” 

He pushed into her and she could feel something tearing and a surge of pain, erasing her pleasure. “Shhh it only lasts for a minute.” He calmed her. 

“Just don’t move yet ok?” Clary whimpered. She could feel her virginity being torn away and it stung terribly but as he stayed still inside her she could feel the feeling of pain being replaced by a feeling fullness that was enjoyable even if it did burn slightly. So he stayed still for long moments until her hands wrapped around his back and she pressed him closer to her. “Ok, go ahead.” 

Gently he started rocking inside her and it felt… tight --almost like he was too big for her small frame. His strokes were slow and gentle as if he knew the honor he’d been given by taking her virginity. The too tight feeling was slowly giving way to pleasure as he started to fuck into her a little more quickly. Soon he was really, actually fucking her and the whole room was filled with the sound of her soft whimpers and his harsh breaths. He reached between them and found  _ that _ spot. She could feel the coil of pleasure in her belly building and building this was an incredible feeling and she couldn’t believe what she’d been missing out on. Soon the pleasure was so great she was scratching his back with her nails and she realized she was on the edge. Jace’s movements became more jerky, less predictable and she felt like she was flying. White stars burst behind her eyes as she rode out her first climax. 

Jace rode out his own orgasm seconds later and stopped moving inside her, pulling out ruefully. Jace rolled off her and tangled their fingers together. “Are you alright?” He said breathing heavily. 

“Yeah, it felt good.” She said with a smile, looking over at him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. “I’m so tired.” She said as her eyes drooped lazily. 

“Don’t worry you can crash here tonight I’ll get something to clean up with and you can go to sleep.” 

“Thanks Jace.” He pulled the condom off and gasped. 

“Oh fuck.” He groaned. 

“What?” She said sleepily. 

“The condom broke.” 

“What?! Oh my god.” 

“You should take a shower and try to get as much of it out of you as possible.” 

But the alcohol was catching up with her. She didn’t know if she could stand in the shower. “Help me?” 

He decided carrying her was the best course of action and it dawned on him how stupid he’d been. He’d gotten an underage girl drunk and then slept with her, even if he did have her explicit permission to do this he didn’t think it’d end well if anyone found out about this. 

Clary was feeling so sleepy so she let sleep take her over and closed her eyes. 

Jace was getting worried when she stopped talking to him. He showered her off as best he could and grabbed a towel from the closet to dry her hair. God he hoped this wasn’t going to come back to bite him in the ass. His alcohol induced haze was swiftly clearing and turning into panic. When her hair was dry he laid her in bed with a bucket by the bed and turned the music off. There was nothing he could do right now. 

So he laid down and turned off the light and hoped the sweetest girl he knew didn’t just turn his life upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
